The present invention relates to the prevention of the twisting of the control string of a cyclical returning toy commonly referred to as a yo-yo. More specifically, the present invention relates to an in-line device providing a pivotal joint for the prevention of the build up of torsional force in the yo-yo string.
During operation of a yo-yo, which primarily spins about its central axis, it is common for the yo-yo to exhibit a rotational motion about a secondary axis coincident with the longitudinal axis of the extended portion of the control string of the yo-yo. This secondary motion imparts a torsional force on the yo-yo control string, resulting in an undesirable twisting of the string, which can lead to inoperability of the yo-yo and constriction of the operational finger of the operator.